Angels fall first
by Abhaya
Summary: ACHTUNG:SPOILER FÜR HBP! Auf keinen Fall vorher lesen!Narcissa und Severus bleiben nach Ende des Krieges allein zurück...


_Alles gehört noch immer JKR, ich hab nur ein wenig mit ihren Charakteren herumgespielt, um für mich persönlich Band sechs zu verarbeiten._

_Das Lied „Angels" gehört der Band Within Temptation und ist vom Silent Force-Album._

**_WICHTIG: Der gesamte One-Shot ist ein Spoiler auf HBP, also auf KEINEN FALL vor Band 6 lesen! Gebt mir nicht die Schuld, wenn ihr es doch tut und Dinge erfahrt, die ihr gar nicht wissen wolltet! _**

_Ansonsten wollte ich nur sagen, dass ich der festen Überzeugung bin, dass es eine gute (und vor allem überzeugende) Erklärung für Sev´s Verhalten gibt und er deshalb in meinen Fanfics nie die böse Rolle bekommen wird. Sorry._

_Also, wer lieber in Severus Snape den Bösewicht sehen möchte, der Dumbledore umgebracht hat, sollte jetzt besser aufhören zu lesen._

_Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen._

**Warning: Character death**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mit steinernem Gesicht sah Narcissa aus dem staubbedeckten Fenster der kleinen Hütte, lautlose Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über ihr blasses Gesicht. Der Krieg mit dem Orden des Phönix war vorbei, der Dunkle Lord gefallen. Ihr gesamtes Leben war durch einen so harmlos aussehenden grünen Blitz in tausend Teile zerbrochen.

Draco war als einer der ersten gefallen, der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn als Kanonenfutter gegen die angreifenden Auroren und Ordenskrieger geschickt, wohl wissend, dass ein 16-jähriger nicht die geringste Chance gegen einen voll ausgebildeten Zauberer haben würde.

Nie hatte der Dunkle Lord Lucius seinen Fehler im Ministerium verziehen, auch Dracos Erfolg bei der heiklen Mission, im Verlauf derer Dumbledore getötet worden war, hatte an dieser Tatsache nichts geändert. Immer wieder war Draco auf gefährliche, kaum zu bewältigende Missionen geschickt worden, nur dank Severus´ andauernder Unterstützung aus dem Hintergrund war er überhaupt bis zum Endkampf am Leben geblieben.

Severus.

Sie hatte ihn für ihren besten Freund gehalten, er war ihre Stütze in Zeiten der Not gewesen. Ohne ihn hätte sie die dauernde Angst um Dracos Leben nicht ausgehalten, nur er hatte ihr ein wenig Ruhe geben können.

_Sparkling angel I believed funkelnder Engel, ich dachte  
you were my saviour in my time of need. Du wärst mein Retter in Zeiten der Not  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear geblendet vom Glauben konnte ich  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear. all das Geflüster, all die Warnungen nicht hören_

Entgegen Bellas Willen hatte sie ihn das Unbrechbare Gelübde abgeben lassen, sie hatte ihm vollkommen vertraut. Nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht, dass er sie und Draco verraten würde, dass er seine Treue dem Mann gegenüber, den er selbst kaltblütig auf dem Astronomieturm Hogwarts´ umgebracht hatte, über sein und Dracos Leben stellen würde. Über das Leben des Dunklen Lords.

Als klar gewesen war, dass ein Angriff der „hellen" Seite, wie sich diese Ignoranten gerne brüsteten, feststand, hatte der Dunkle Lord Draco zum Eingang seiner Festung geschickt mit dem Auftrag, diese mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen. Und wie immer hatte Draco seinen Auftrag gewissenhaft ausgeführt...

Severus war Draco zum Tor gefolgt, sie hatte gedacht, er wolle seinem Gelübde folgen und Draco beschützen.

Wie hatte sie sich nur so sehr irren können?

Sie erfuhr es später von ihm selbst, was er getan hatte. Er öffnete das Große Tor, ließ die Auroren ohne Kampf in die Festung eindringen. Er selbst konnte sich nur mit Mühe retten, für Draco kam jedoch jede Hilfe zu spät.

In dem Moment, indem Draco seinen letzten Atemzug tat, begann auch Severus´ Leben zu erlischen. Er hatte es gerade noch zu ihr geschafft, bereits gezeichnet von den Folgen seines Handelns.

Oh ja, die Strafe für sein gebrochenes Versprechen war der Tod – ein langsamer, schmerzhafter Tod, der dem Opfer Zeit ließ, sich über sein Handeln absolut im Klaren zu sein und es wünschen ließ, den Schwur niemals gebrochen zu haben.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es den Kampfplatz zu verlassen und in diese kleine Hütte zu apparieren. Hier versuchte Severus ihr die Gründe für sein Handeln zu erklären. Sie hatte ihm nicht zugehört, hatte mit den Fäusten auf ihn eingeschlagen, hatte nicht glauben können, dass Draco tot sein sollte – konnte es noch immer nicht glauben...

Am liebsten würde sie noch weiter auf ihn einschlagen, nach allem, was er ihr erzählt hatte...

Nun würde er niemals wieder etwas reden, er hatte die Fähigkeit zu sprechen bereits eingebüßt, schweißüberströmt, stumm leidend lag er an der hinteren Wand. So sehr er sie auch verletzt hatte, ein kleiner Teil von ihr wollte ihn erlösen, ihn nicht weiter leiden lassen.

Dieser Teil war jedoch ausgesprochen klein..._  
_

_I see the angels, ich sehe die Engel  
I'll lead them to your door. Ich werde sie an deine Tür führen  
There's no escape now, Es gibt kein Entkommen jetzt,  
no mercy no more. Keine Gnade mehr.  
No remorse cause I still remember Keine Reue, denn ich erinnere mich  
the smile when you tore me apart. An das Lächeln, als du mich zerrissen hast_

Severus hatte den Tod verdient, tausendfach.

Er hatte nicht nur sie und Draco verraten, sondern auch den Dunklen Lord. Der Tod Dumbledores von seiner Hand war nichts weiter als ein ausgeklügelter Plan gewesen, um das Potter-Balg dazu zu bringen, etwas namens die „Horcrux des Dunklen Lords" zu vernichten. Sie wusste nicht, was ein Horcrux war –Severus hatte es nicht mehr geschafft, sie aufzuklären, bevor seine Stimmbänder ihre Funktion aufgaben.

Doch eines wusste sie genau: Nur durch die Zerstörung dieser Gegenstände hatte der Dunkle Lord vernichtet werden können. Dumbledore hatte sich geopfert, wissend, dass Potter alles tun würde, um ihn zu rächen. Und Severus hatte sich geopfert, um Potter einen Feind zu geben, den er jagen konnte, damit seine Hassgefühle ihn nicht innerlich auffraßen.

Wie nur hatte Severus so tief sinken können?

Er hatte diese Frage nur mit einem Lächeln beantwortet, offenbar war er auch noch stolz auf seine Taten. Er hatte nur den Frieden für die Zaubererwelt im Blick gehabt, dass er sie durch einen persönlichen Entschluss seinerseits ebenfalls vernichtet hatte, war ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen.

Sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne Draco einfach nicht vorstellen... Sie wollte es auch gar nicht.

_  
You took my heart, du nahmst mein Herz,  
deceived me right from the start. Hast mich von Anfang an getäuscht  
You showed me dreams, Du hast mir Träume gezeigt  
I wished they'd turn into real. Ich wünschte, sie wären real geworden  
You broke your promise and Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen und made me realise ließest mich realisieren  
It was all just a lie. Das alles nur eine Lüge war_

Die Tränen waren versiegt. Noch immer elegant und schön drehte Narcissa sich um, kniete an der Seite ihres ehemals besten Freundes nieder. Rasselnder Atem zeigte ihr, dass noch immer Leben in ihm steckte.

„Du hast mich vernichtet, Severus.", wisperte sie in sein Ohr, das erschrockene Zusammenzucken des gequälten Körpers ignorierend.

„Du hast mir alles genommen, was das Leben für mich lebenswert gemacht hat. Du hast mir eiskalt das Herz aus der Brust gerissen und nun musst du die Folgen tragen..."

Vorsichtig schob sie ihm ein verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bereits diese federleichte Berührung ließ ihn schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnen.

„Als du das Gelübde in deinem Haus in Spinner´s End abgelegt hast, hatte ich gehofft, dass endlich alles gut werden würde. Ich hatte gehofft, dass meine Familie nun endlich eine Chance haben würde, diesen Krieg unbeschadet zu überstehen."

Erneut strichen ihre Finger über seine Haare, streichelten zart seinen verkrampften Nacken.

„Sag mir, Severus. Hast du auch nur einen einzigen Moment daran gedacht, dein Versprechen zu halten und meine Träume wahr werden zu lassen?"

Und sie brach in seine Gedanken ein...

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see funkelnder Engel, ich konnte  
your dark intentions, Deine dunklen Absichten nicht sehen, your feelings for me. deine Gefühle für mich  
Fallen angel, tell me why?Gefallener Engel, sag mir Warum?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?Was ist der Grund, der Dorn in deinem Auge?

Wirbelnde Schmerzen umflogen sie, ließen sie Severus´ Qualen nachempfinden. Mühsam schaffte sie es, die Schmerzen aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, sie zurück in den Körper zu ihren Füßen zu treiben.

Ein unkontrollierbares Zittern hatte von Severus´ schlankem Körper Besitz ergriffen, als die Schmerzen erneut begannen auf ihn einzustürmen. Dumpfe Laute waren die einzigen Zeichen seiner Gefühle, er konnte inzwischen genauso wenig schreien wie er in der Lage gewesen wäre einen Stepptanz zu vollbringen.

Mitleid für seine gebrochene Seele machte sich in Narcissa breit, sie atmete tief durch und durchbrach erneut seine kläglichen Versuche, sie mittels Okklumentik aus seinem Kopf herauszuhalten.

Dieses Mal ließ sie die rasenden Feuerstürme in ihrem Körper gewähren, nahm Severus damit zumindest einen Teil seines Leidens ab. Langsam ebbte das Zittern ab, wurde zu einem schwachen Beben seiner Schultern.

Und genau drei Worte erreichten Narcissa, zusammen mit dem Schatten eines Gefühls...

Danke, mein Engel. ´

Fassungslos unterbrach Narcissa die Verbindung, sank neben Severus zu Boden. Das konnte nicht sein...

Das durfte nicht sein...

Erneut bahnten Tränen sich ihren Weg durch die tiefen Linien des Schmerzes in ihrem Gesicht, ihre gesamte Welt war erneut auf den Kopf gestellt worden.

Warum hatte er all das getan, wenn er sie... Sie atmete tief durch. Wenn er sie wirklich liebte?

Verschwommen sah sie den Blick seiner schmerzverschleierten Augen auf sich ruhen, er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit kannte.

„Warum?", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme, wissend, dass sie niemals eine Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten würde.

Langsam kroch eine verkrampfte Hand auf sie zu, umfasste ihre Finger mit leichten Griff, gab ihr immer die Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Vorsichtig, um ihm keine weiteren Schmerzen zu bereiten, umfasste sie seine Finger mit ihren Händen, hielt sie fest, zeigte ihm, dass sie da war.

Ein schmales, friedvolles Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht als er die Augen schloss und sein Körper sich leicht entspannte.

Weil ich dir ein besseres Leben bieten wollte als unter der Knechtschaft des Dunklen Lordes. Weil ich dich in Freiheit lachen sehen wollte anstatt dich ständig in Sorge um Draco zu sehen. Aber vor allem weil ich immer die Hoffnung hegte, dass du eines Tages sehen würdest, welch aufgeblasener Idiot Lucius ist. ´

Überrascht hörte Narcissa die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, warm und voller Liebe. Severus´ Stimme.

Erstickt schluchzte sie auf.

„Aber warum Draco? Warum dein Verrat?", fragte sie laut, sie fühlte sich im Moment nicht in der Lage gefahrlos in Severus´ Gedanken einzudringen. Vielleicht würde sie am Ende dort bleiben, in all der Liebe, in all der Hoffnung... Was hielt sie schon auf dieser Welt?

Potter. Er kam herein gestürmt, wild um sich schießend. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er wenigstens ein wenig Menschlichkeit in seinem Inneren bewahrt hatte, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten, wen seine Flüche trafen. Ich sah zwei Auroren durch ihn sterben, noch vor Draco. Und dann war es auch schon zu spät... ´, erklang Severus´ Stimme in ihrem Kopf erneut, dieses Mal voll Bitterkeit über verlorene Hoffnungen und zerstörte Pläne.

Seine Stimme verblasste, wurde schwächer und leiser.

„Severus, nein... bitte nicht."

Die Tränen strömten nun ungehindert über Narcissas Gesicht, ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen. Wütend wischte sie die Schleier vor ihren Augen fort, sie wollte sein Gesicht noch einmal lebend sehen. Wollte ihn noch einmal sehen, bevor er seinen Kampf gegen einen jahrhundertealten Fluch verlieren würde...

Es tut mir leid, mein Engel. Bitte weine nicht... Wir werden uns wieder sehen... ´

Ein Lächeln voll Glück lag auf Severus´ Gesicht, als er ihr in die Augen sah, als sie sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihn küsste. Er tat noch einen schwachen Atemzug...

Es war vorbei.

Severus Snape war tot.

Schluchzend brach Narcissa auf seiner nun unbeweglichen Brust zusammen, als seine Hand aus den ihren rutschte, ließ sie all die Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihrem Inneren herausströmen.

I see the angels, ich sehe die Engel  
I'll lead them to your doorich werde sie an deine Tür führen  
There's no escape now Es gibt kein Entkommen jetzt  
no mercy no more keine Gnade mehr  
No remorse cause I still rememberKeine Reue denn ich erinnere mich  
the smile when you tore me apart an das Lächeln, als du mich zerrissen hast

Warum nur hatte er sie nicht einweihen können?

Warum nur hatte er ihr seine Gefühle nie gestanden?

„Warum?", schrie Narcissa die gleichgültig zusehenden Schicksalsgötter an.

_  
You took my heart, Du nahmst mein Herz,  
deceived me right from the start. Hast mich von Anfang an getäuscht  
You showed me dreams,Du hast mir Träume gezeigt  
I wished they'd turn into real. Ich wünschte, sie würden real werden  
You broke your promise and Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen und made me realiseließest mich realisieren  
It was all just a lie. Das alles nur eine Lüge war_

Es war alles nur ein Lüge... Ihre Gefühle für Severus, seine Gefühle für sie.

Sie hatte geglaubt, sie hätte ihn für seinen Verrat in Ruhe bis in alle Ewigkeit hassen können...

Sie hatte geglaubt, sie hätte sich damals richtig entschieden, als sie Lucius vor Severus den Vorrang gegeben hatte...

Und wieder hatte er ihr gezeigt, was hätte sein können und nun niemals wahr werden würde...

Wieder ließ er sie mit ihren Träumen allein...

_It could have been forever. Es hätte für immer sein können  
Now we have reached the end.Jetzt haben wir das Ende erreicht_

Ihre Beziehung hatte geendet, noch bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte.

Es war einfach nicht fair...

This world may have failed you, Diese Welt mag dich im Stich gelassen haben  
it doesnt give you a reason Dies gibt dir keinen Grund  
You could have chosen a different path in life. Du hättest einen anderen Pfad im Leben wählen können

Wenn sie sich damals anders entschieden hätte...

Wenn Severus sich niemals den Todessern angeschlossen hätte...

Wenn sie nur niemals Lucius aus Angst um Draco zu den Todessern gefolgt wäre...

Wenn sie nur Severus niemals überredet hätte, das Gelübde abzugeben...

Wenn doch nur...

The smile when you tore me apart... Das Lächeln als du mich zerrissen hast

Mit einem erstarrten, totenkopfähnlichen Lächeln erhob Narcissa sich. Sie konnte die Auroren bereits hören, sie waren gekommen sie zu holen.

Sie. Und ihn.

Die letzten –vermeintlichen- Getreuen des Dunklen Lords.

Sie würde diese Welt genauso verlassen, wie Severus sie verlassen hatte – stolz, ungebrochen.

Elegant zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die sich öffnende, quietschende Tür. Potters schwarzer Haarschopf schob sich vorsichtig in die Hütte, unsicher, abwartend.

Sie war bereit.

Der Totentanz konnte beginnen...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ich hoffe, meine kleine Songfic hat wenigstens ein paar Leuten gefallen und wenn dem so sein sollte (oder meinetwegen auch nicht, ich bin auch für Kritik offen), hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review "lieb schau"_


End file.
